


Quid Pro Quo

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: "accidental" dick pics, 17 yo wisdom lmao, Dick Pics, M/M, Panties, Peter is 17, So take that as you will, Texting, coming out his his garbage can with some barely edited pages, its ya boi, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Peter really has to do something about his crush on Tony Stark and thus in his infinite wisdom, sends him a dick pic.





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/174759513451/starker-dirty-thoughts-so-no-one-wants-to-know) by the homie TheMadStarker and you should totally check her out she's super dope. come hang out on my tumblr too. promise im cool [yell at me plz](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/) i honestly dont even know my guys

Peter had been crushing on Tony Stark for what really amounted to the past forever. And he really needed to do something about it. 

At first he thought about telling MJ but dismissed that. She’d probably understand but wouldn’t give him any real tips or tricks on how to seduce a significantly older man. He had to do something soon. He was going to start his senior year of high school and then he’d be off to MIT or wherever and like, never see Tony Stark again. Something just had to be done.

He agonized for weeks about to do. He consulted the internet. But none of the things he found really helped. Confess his feelings? God no. They were the most emotionally stunted people on the planet. He couldn’t do something so mundane as confess. He was a dramatic gay bitch and would have to do something spectacular in dramatic gay bitch fashion. 

And so the weeks passed. 

Summer started and peaked and soon school would be starting and he wouldn’t have time for anything. The time was upon him; he had to act.

He had floated the idea of dick pics before but never with too much serious thought. He’d certainly like to receive more than a few from Mr. Stark. 

Fuck it. Worse thing that could happen is rejection. Better than never knowing. Right? Right?

Peter figures the optimal dick pic sending time would be between midnight and three am. Mr. Stark would be awake but tired enough to not be entirely functional and maybe, just maybe, not outright reject Peter. 

It’s barely past seven and the summer sun has finished scorching Queens. He locks his bedroom door and sets out to take the Perfect dick pic. If the pic is just That Good, surely Mr. Stark would accept it, right?

It doesn’t take much to get him hard, being 17 does have the odd perk. 

He took one. Then took another. And another. 

The same way he took 800 selfies to find a good one, he took about 800 dick pics trying to find just the right angle to display both the shape and silky texture of his dick.

Maybe an hour passed of him just concentrating on that perfect dick pic. He tried every conceivable angle and a couple less conceivable ones, shout out to spidey flexibility. The next hour was spent scrolling through the pictures, deleting the worst ones and moving the best ones into a folder for later. He favorited the best ones to come back to. 

When he had whittled it down to the five best pictures, he exported them to the editor app. He had some big choices to make regarding the filter and potential cropping. He tried cropping the first one but couldn’t find a frame that made him happy. He moved on to the next pic. This one was framed really nicely and Peter didn’t want to fuck with that so he started sliding through the filters. They just weren’t doing it for him. But then what felt like the best idea ever hit him. What if he put on a pair of lacey panties. He deserved a goddamn Nobel prize for that idea. He abandoned the current pics for his box of panties. 

He dug into his closet for the box of stuff he hid under all his innocuous stuff. This box included rolling papers and lighters as well as butt plugs in a variety of colors and a large assortment of panties. But which to pick? Black? Pink? Red? Red with black trim? Red with gold trim? Pink with black trim? He only had a couple of other options but he felt that was the best color palette for him to work with. 

He chose the red and gold pair. A small yet unmistakable hint that this was for Mr. Stark but also he really should find some plausible deniability in it, however there really wasn’t any. If he needed to find some. Which he hoped he didn’t. 

He put the red and gold panties on and stroked himself back to full hardness. He moved closer to the window and tried to catch the last of the sunlight for his picture. There really wasn’t any good lighting in his room and he didn’t want to go somewhere else to take dick pics. He used the same angle as his favorite dick pic from earlier and took a couple more. Perfect. 

Peter retreated to his bed and began to export the latest pics to be edited. The red really complimented his pale thighs. The frame was good enough he didn’t feel the need to crop it and ruin the organic nature of the picture. He swiped through the filters until he found one that made his thighs look extra pale and the gold lace shine. The red was ultra-vibrant and thus ultra-slutty. Perfect.

He saved the edit and opened up his messaging app. He queued up the picture in Mr. Starks convo and then freaked the Fuck out. If this went south, like it probably would,  _ shut up negative Peter _ , how would he explain it? 

 

Oh yeah haha that was meant for somebody else

My camera just turned on lol srry my dick just happened to be out

Ive never tried these on and wanted to get an outside perspective haha

Didn’t know it would send to my emergency contact! Srry Mr. Stark

 

Such Great excuses that Mr. Stark would surely believe. And in his absolute panic, he sit send.

He immediately threw his phone to the other side of the bed. He just sent TONY FUCKING STARK a picture of his dick. He was surely going to die. Mr. Stark would never contact him again. It was over. He buried his head in his pillow.

The sun had finished setting a long time ago. The street lamps were the only thing to distract him from his internal panic now. 

He got out of bed and took a walk around the apartment, trying to calm his nerves down. He was strung tighter than any kite string and he really wanted to reel it in. His nerves wouldn’t come down. Eventually he exhausted himself and returned to his room where he continued to stare at the wall and worry that his life was about to end. 

Another half hour passed. And then his phone vibrated. Could be Ned. Could be anyone. Didn’t stop a fresh wave of panic about the imminent end of his life from coursing through him, though. It took more courage than Peter would care to admit to turn his phone over and see who texted him. 

It was Mr. Stark. 

Holy Fuck.

Ice cold terror filed his toes. He prepared to have to send an ‘oops didn’t mean to’ prepared excuse. But it was only one notification, so nothing too horrendous, he hoped. 

He unlocked the message and there was an attachment. Was that..? He opened it. Holy fuck that was a dick pic from Tony Stark. The text message said: Quid pro quo, kid. Stop by tonight

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know i have some unfinished shit to work on but you still read this garbage so  
> [yell at me plz](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/)


End file.
